


[ART] Take my breath away

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [72]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: rarepair_shorts, Cute, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Happy, In Love, femslash art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: With you by my side - nothing is impossible. - ART
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Series: ART by DIG [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts - Summer Wishlist Event 2020





	[ART] Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiertorata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/gifts).



> [ART gift] for [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) , **Recipient:** [](http://kiertorata.livejournal.com/profile)[**kiertorata**](http://kiertorata.livejournal.com/) & this [ANON over here](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/628208.html?thread=2161392#cmt2161392).  
>  **Request/Prompt Used:** Queer themes.  
>  **Notes:** So I have been sitting on this for a while. Really no reason why just ... this is something that's grown to be something very dear to me and I was afraid to share it with the world. Also created for JMDC challenge - AUGUST (BREATH) for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)**enchanted_jae**

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on tumblr](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/626940432722558976/marlene-mckinnon-dorcas-meadows-take-my) ♥


End file.
